The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rosa hybrida. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘BOC rogosnif’. ‘BOC rogosnif’ is a Hybrid Rugosa rose suitable for use in the commercial market class of shrub roses, eco-friendly for residential gardens, mixed flower plantings, and commercial landscaping.
The new cultivar of shrub rose is a selection from a controlled and planned breeding program conducted in 1995, by the inventor located in Burnsville, Minn., U.S.A. The breeding was established to create roses with greater winter hardiness, novel flower colors, continuous flowering without deadheading, very strong fragrance, complete disease resistance, and maintenance free.
The inventor created a new cultivar of Hybrid Rugosa rose ‘BOC rogosnif’ designated as seedling No. CB-9505. From a planned breeding program, the cultivar was selected among seedlings derived from a cross made in Burnsville, Minn., U.S.A., in 1995. The cross was made between a Hybrid Rugosa seedling of the inventor's ‘BOC germ’ as the female parent and a miniature rose seedling of the inventor ‘BOC eye’ as the male parent. In 1997, the inventor identified ‘BOC rogosnif’ as a novel rose cultivar.
Asexual reproduction of ‘BOC rogosnif’ was performed by rooting softwood and semi-hardwood cuttings and budding from the original plant of ‘BOC rogosnif’ from 1997 to 1998 in Burnsville, Minn., U.S.A. The reproduction established and transmitted all the characteristics and distinctions claimed through succeeding propagations. The characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.